Thinking of You
by Candylicious1423
Summary: This oneshot presents what usually occurs in the daily life of Kassim and Sphintus as a couple in a modern AU. SEMI CRACK PARING, fluff, smut, romance, Drama and a little angst.


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners!

Warnings:

1) Semi-crack pairings. Shipped them because of these lovely RPs from tumblr c: "The-healing-serpent" and "Someone-sublime". I ship them personality wise regardless of the canon XD

2) I'm not an English native speaker, so if you noticed any spelling or grammatical errors, excuse me OTL

3) This is the first time I've ever posted -or written for that matter- a one-shot. I usually like to take time to build up the characters, especially for crack-ships, so I'm not sure if this is my style but I gave it a shot anyway.

4) I tried my best to keep them in character as much as possible. Hopefully I didn't wreck Sphintus's character since there isn't much we know about him

5) this is a modern AU

The tanned young man is still wandering the city's dark streets aimlessly. With nothing particular in mind, aside from the fact that most, if not all the entertaining facilities that he knows of are closed at this hour. Moreover, he was lost in thought most of the time. Thinking about the new visitors in his apartment right now was enough to piss him off. Kassim scowled at the image his mind pictured thinking about that. So, he decided to disregard that thought for now, and do something better in order to waste his time and avoid interacting with said guests at any cost. Therefore, being anywhere but home was good enough.

He thought about hitting the bar, taking a few shots, or picking up fights with random strangers to relieve his stress and anger. Kassim half smirked at the idea of going back to his old habits. Though, he suddenly shook them out of his head and changed his direction, since he promised that he would never go drinking all night long nor cause a fuss with strangers anymore. And Kassim was never one to break a promise, especially one made to his lover.

Kassim's thoughts were interrupted when he realized where he was headed to while spacing out again. He was amused that he found his way to the arcade for the seventh time this night. He sighed, he wondered why his legs would lead him to the same destination no matter the different paths he took. Not looking into it that much, Kassim stood still in front of the building, and kept staring at the big sparkly sign that keeps on changing shapes and colors every two seconds. Kassim shrugged _'Why the hell not? Not like I've got anything else better to do'_ The young man thought as he inhaled his cigar one last time, averting his eyes and blew a cloud of smoke, then tossed the cigar on the floor, and stepped on it a few times to make sure the light is out.

He proceeded into entering the gaming center. The place was even flashier than the front of the building was. Lights were dazzling and kept flashing bright colors constantly, games of all kinds and shapes filled the medium around him. Though, Kassim did not seem to really pay attention to what the games he might be interested in, rather, not caring where he spends his time this night in particular. Kassim had too many thoughts that clouded his mind at this moment, from a couple of days back to be precise.

The place looked way too crowded for his liking than he thought it would be, but he didn't mind it as much as he normally would. Kassim kept looking around and observing the place. Wondering what's so great about these games that so many people waste so much money and time on them? Kassim shrugged _'teenagers'_, that answer alone was enough to satisfy his curiosity, perhaps he didn't care or was curious as much as he was amused by the idea. Since for someone like him, money and time were more valuable to him than the average person, assuming they've never experienced their great value before.

Nothing was interesting enough to have caught his attention, he was bored out of his mind and nearly left the place, until he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Kassim turned around and saw an old fashioned Claw machine. Not the most exciting game in the arcade, but it was interesting enough to have caught his attention. Kassim turned to his right and headed towards the game, he tilted his head slightly to the right, to get a better look at the toys inside the box. He wasn't sure why this game attracted him out of all the ones inside the arcade, but it is most probably because of the memory that was attached to it. Kassim smiled as his initial memories of this game started playing in his head.

It was when he met his best friend Alibaba for the first time. Kassim was trying to get his crying sister a kitty plush, he thought that it might cheer her up, and make her forget about the fight that usually occurs between their parents. However, his poor skills did not think so. As soon as Kassim ran short on coins, he slowly started to lose his patience, and that's when Alibaba showed up offering his hand to help. 'He must've been watching us for a while' Kassim thought. Alibaba was able to get Mariam the kitty plush from the first try. It made Her too happy that she hugged the plushie and thanked Alibaba for his kind gesture. Of course, Kassim had conflicted feelings about it, he was happy to see his sister smile, but he was jealous that he wasn't the cause of it, but a blond stranger instead. Kassim neglected his thoughts, grabbed his sister's hand and left the place quietly without giving Alibaba any form of appreciation.

Observing the toys and plushies. The memory was interrupted once he spotted a large snake plush that brought to his mind the image of his lover, which painted a warm smile on his face. After staring at it for a few more seconds, he thought of getting it to him. Kassim thought it wouldn't hurt to show a little affection every once in a while, regardless if it seemed that he's going out of his way. Getting a couple of coins out of his pocket and inserting them inside the game, Kassim thought _'this should be easy'_ smirking to himself as he grabbed the controller and guided it towards the snake, which was surrounded by tens of other colorful toys and plushies.

After the fifth, sixth or maybe seventh...(?) try -Kassim lost count after the third time- The black haired teen banged his head furiously against the glassy box. He still sucked at this game. Backing up a bit, Kassim rest his hand at the nape of his neck and cracking it in the process. He placed both of his hands on his waist and cracked his back. Seeing as though it is pointless to try one more time, making him waste time and money in vain. Kassim let out a long sigh and prepared himself to leave. However, there was a part of him that insisted he should try one more time, so after a little struggle and debating within himself of whether he should try once more, or just retreat and go home for the night -what's left of it that is- taking a deep breath he returned to the Claw machine, cracked his fingers and grabbed a hold of the controller once more. Focusing on the target and making sure he'll get the snake this time.

=====

Sphintus hasn't batted an eye yet. The place was too quiet for his comfort. He was lying on his bed unable to sleep. Glancing to the clock on his left, it said '3:15 am' he sat up straight and sighed, his brows drew together as he bit his bottom lip and thought _'he's not back yet..'__  
_  
Sphintus paused for a moment staring into nothing. Clenching his hold on the covers, he was thinking of what could possibly be the reason for Kassim's long absence? Was he still mad? It seemed so when he left so abruptly, or maybe something happened to him? He took a deep breath and held his heart that kept beating louder and faster, Sphintus rest his palm over his heart to calm himself for a few more seconds, his face looked pinched and his eyes turned glassy at the mere thought of that.

Instead of lying for another hour and thinking of the worst case scenario he shook his head from all these negative assumptions and decided to preoccupy himself with something so he wouldn't drown himself with too many thoughts and worries. He got up and threw the nearest T-shirt he could find over his tank top and made his way to the kitchen downstairs. The silvered-hair teen walked slowly and quietly down the stairs, still unable to keep his mind off of his Kassim and his whereabouts no matter how hard he tries.

A sound coming from the doorway startled him. Clenching his fists he took a step closer to make sure it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.

The door was opened, Kassim walked in averting his eyes. Still thinking, looking up he was surprised that everything was pitch black. The party was over sooner than he had expected. He got the impression that they'll pull an all nighters. Scanning the place with his eyes, he masked his surprised look to see Sphintus awake with his usual aloof expression.

Sphintus breathed in relief, a small smile flashed his face. Though, he quickly tensed back up. He had questions that needed answers.

With a soft kick from the back of his ankle, Kassim closed the door. He made his way to the living room area and threw himself on the sofa and breathed out "What's with that look? Your face looks like shit" Kassim smirked slightly as he got rid of his shoes. He was exhausted, and Knowing exactly that the other male has a lot to say just from looking at his face, which is something he doesn't feel like dealing with at all really did not make him feel better. So, he lit up a cigar to smoke. It is a way for him to distract himself when things get sort of messy.

Sphintus ignoring his sassy comment, he waited a few minutes thinking that Kassim would explain himself, or say anything about what was he up to at the least.

Seeing as though Kassim did none of that, Sphintus made his way behind the sofa and crossed his arms asking "Aren't you going to say anything? Where were!?" His tone was slightly sharper and louder at the last part, he didn't like the careless attitude he's receiving at the moment, as if nothing wrong had happened.

Kassim looked over his shoulder and said through his cigar "Out." Simple. That's all Sphintus needed to know anyway. However, to Sphintus that answer isn't even worth a penny as it serves no point and adds nothing to what he already knows.

The silver-haired teen wasn't pleased by the bluntness of his answer, but he decided to be a bit more patient, so he tried a different approach "I'm well aware! Be a bit more precise, what were you doing all that time!? They were asking about you and wondering why'd you left and never came back..Why'd you go so suddenly!?" He thought it'd work, asking the questions he wants on someone else's tongue. Perhaps he didn't want to hear himself say it out loud, he'd look pathetic if he claims that both of them are lovers, yet there's so much he has no clue about, and the other refuses to let him in on anything for reasons he's absolutely clueless of.

Kassim inhaled his cigar, then blew a cloud of smoke "And I should care about what they say because?" Kassim thought that this whole integration was ridiculous. He wouldn't give a flying fuck to what any of his friends would say or do.

Sphintus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He expected this sort of answer, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to ask a more specified question. Though, he knew he had to at some point. Sphintus held his arms while averting his eyes "You...you weren't out drinking and picking up chicks again, were you?" His voice broke a bit at mentioning the last part. He sounded very much hurt and hesitant, not sure if he's able to bear the possibility of getting the answer he doesn't want to hear. Whenever he has no clue to what's going on, his brain automatically assumes the worst. He hated exposing his fears and insecurities, but he'd rather know than be ignorant.

Kassim mentally face-palmed at the silly question, really. Did Sphintus honestly doesn't trust him? Does he still have insecurities about his old habits? Back then when he believed that the word 'love' is only an excuse for people to fuck. If that's the case, if that's what he really thinks of him, then fine. "What if I was? Not a big deal" Kassim's answer was so simple, fast and drained of any regrets and emotions. As if he's trying to brush it off and get it over with.

Clenching his teeth, that was it. That was the last straw. Sphintus has been putting up with Kassim's attitude for far too long. It wasn't helping the fact that he was already upset enough. He is tired of being unable to read Kassim's mind or explain his attitude most of the time. He is sick of receiving one word answers or an unclear sentence, and alluded responses in general. He's fed up with having to analyze every single gesture, every word and read between the lines to get what the other's really trying to say. It became a hassle and it results in so many questions, unresolved problems, and misunderstandings. Finally, on top of that Sphintus could not bear Kassim's sassy attitude at the moment. Even though Sphintus knew how Kassim's personality works, he still believed that it's not an excuse to avoid or block any attempts of communication.

"Stop acting like a big jerk and quite fooling around! You were quiet the first few minutes from their arrival then you suddenly stormed off without saying anything! And got back after 8 hours as if it's nothing!? You never called or even answered any of my calls! What the hell were you doing!? I was worried about you! Now answer my questions clearly, damn it!" Sphintus voice was shaky and louder than he had intended it to be, his fists were trembling, his breath was heavy and he felt his chest burn. He hated it when he's trying to be serious about something that is important to him, but Kassim acts as if it serves no point and brush it off not taking him seriously one bit. He fought hard not to get his eyes teary, that'd make him look more pathetic than he already feels he is due to his insecurities and feeling as though he's being shoved to the side.

Listening to Sphintus's long rant Kassim sighed. He knew that there's no escaping it this time, doing so would only make things worse. He hated explaining the obvious, or talking about relationships and feelings at all. He's never been good at putting them into words, it always ends up being awkward, at least the ones in his mind. Knowing that the conversation he's about to have is expected to be long, he put out his cigar and stood up and stretched out his arms a bit.

Kassim turned around to face Sphintus, he felt a sting in his chest when he saw the hurt and compelled look on him. Maybe he really needs to explain himself in detail more often. Kassim averted his eyes slightly, and let out a long sigh. Kassim placed his palms on his waist then looked back up "Alright, leave it to the Queen to make such a drama out of nothing." Sphintus looked back up at Kassim, he didn't think that the other would actually answer him, he thought that Kassim would go back to bed and ignore him again. "You're even stupider than I initially thought. First of all, if it wasn't obvious enough, I left because I don't like your friends, as a matter of fact, I hate them. Our feelings are mutual which is the only thing in common between us. If I hadn't left, I'd have probably gotten into a fight with them or had the life getting sucked out of me, either way it didn't sound like something you'd want to happen so obviously I left. I don't know how you couldn't get a hint after all this time, especially when I flat out said it a few times. So inviting them here of all the places without letting me know beforehand and expecting me to stay is still a mystery to me. Makes me wonder how foolish can you get." Sphintus was a bit taken aback, he opened his mouth to say something but Kassim raised his hand cutting him off. "Don't interrupt me! Second, if you've actually cleaned the bedroom like you were suppose to do, you'd have found my phone which I forgot under my pillow." the younger male's cheeks turned slight red from embarrassment, unlike Kassim, he hated chores and cleaning. "I never called the earth-phone because I don't want any of your friends to answer it, it'd defeat the whole purpose of me leaving. Your phone is always on silent, so calling you in the middle of a reunion party which I assumed would last longer is out of the question." Sphintus's face turned redder no matter how hard he tries to hide it. It is true, his phone is mostly on viber and isn't with him all the time when he's home. "Finally, I've been at Alibaba's place most of time. I left when that Ren kid came and spent the rest of the night just walking and minding my own damn business." Sphintus lift his head up and widened his eyes _'That's right! Why didn't I think of calling Alibaba? I feel so stupid!'_ Kassim ignored the weird faces Sphintus was making and proceeded "Also, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not some five year old kid that needs all the attention in the world. In a way, this is more so your fault than it is mine. Next time think clearly and use your brain before bringing up ancient habits, or accusing me of being careless when you're the one being unreasonably dumb." His voice was sharp, clear and firm. Kassim breathed out and thought _'Well, that took forever to let out'_ He's hoping he wouldn't have to do anything remotely close to it any time soon. Kassim sat back quietly, not really expecting an answer since as far as he's concerned, everything is settled.

Kassim was honest about his answer, but not completely. He never said what made him mad exactly, nor what's he has been thinking about constantly the past couple of days. He knew about the party a day before Sphintus told him about it, which was a day before the actual event. So, really, Sphintus was more so telling him than taking his permission. But Kassim knows it isn't the reason he's mad. There are two reasons that would help explain so. First, he's not sure himself why, there's a feeling that wells inside of him whenever Sphintus mentions his friends, especially a certain blond one. The thought alone makes him sick and angry. Second, Kassim wouldn't want to concern Sphintus about something he's not sure of, nor knows how to word it.

Sphintus looked down and took a while to comprehend what has been said. He was a little hurt by the harsh words even though he's suppose to be used to them by now. He felt a little embarrassed and slight guilt for not thinking things through. Also, for making Kassim uncomfortable in his own home. Sphintus should've known better. That wasn't his intention at all. Though, he's glad that he's making a progress in the communicating department.

"You could've at least tried getting along! But you won't even give them a chance! I held this reunion in hopes that you'll warp up to them. They came knowing my intentions so when you left it defeated the entire purpose... It'd be easier for you and I if that were to happen. I didn't mean to anger you...sorry..." Sphintus said looking up, and turning to the side whispering the last word. No matter what, he didn't like apologizing for something he genuinely thought would be the better solution, Sphintus was stubborn like that. Though, he did feel guilty for not thinking far enough, he should've taken it slowly, and better, know the reasons for the disagreements to be able to know how to deal with them and eventually they'll overcome their differences and get along.

Kassim jerked his head backwards, closed his eyes and said "Are we talking about the same brat who locks himself in the bedroom whenever one of my friends came to visit? Not only that, but you gave me the silent treatment for 3 days following her last visit. Besides, that excuse is even dumber than the whole idea. You can't force people to get along by throwing a little party, let alone in the course of one night. Stop trying, some people are never meant to get along." Kassim said while lazily getting up and scratching the back of his neck "Even though she used to be good friends with me, I never forced you to like her or even befriend her." Kassim said crossing his arms and looking at Sphintus

The tanned younger male gasped in embarrassment and yelled back "Don't mix things up! That was different! She wasn't just a 'friend' Dunya was your ex and she still had feelings for you and would always find any stupid excuse no matter how small and silly they were to come and see you! She always acts as if I don't exist." Sphintus was furious whispering the last part to himself...her 'little' visits would last at least two hours. It made him incredibly jealous and angry, because Kassim seems to hold a soft spot for her. He hated the fact that she knew him for a longer period of time which gives her an advantage and made her able to understand him easier. Plus, she's much more proper, beautiful, elegant, and had a good head on her shoulders. He hated comparing himself to her, because it makes him feel like he's not good enough considering the huge gap between them.

Kassim sighed closing his eyes a little 'this is getting off topic, but whatever' looking at Sphintus Kassim said "Different? How so? Isn't that blond kid Tatus or whatever the hell his name is was with you before? You don't see me beating him up whenever you two hang out no matter how much I want to" Kassim gritted with fire in his eyes. "And yes, because of your childish jealousy Dunya and I don't even talk anymore." Kassim proceeded.

Sphintus remembered the last time she payed a visit. He had a mix of anger and jealousy. To Sphintus, it almost seemed like she was trying to get back with Kassim by talking about their time when they were together and the memories they shared. Even though she sounded so innocent, he could not believe that she was only reminiscing the good old times. Sphintus was too upset, he sort of had a 'little' argument with Kassim where he burst out and made him promise to cut off all contacts with her. _'Why is he even bringing her up? That's a different sort of disagreement it's not the same as he has with my friends an-..wait a second!' _Sphintus looked at Kassim for a while, studying his facial expression "Could it be that you're….JEALOUS!?" Sphintus said with a chuckle.

Kassim was caught off guard _'Where the hell did that come from!?'_ "Hold that thought back! Why would I be jealous of a stuck up bitch that gets easily mistaken for a girl, eh!?" Kassim was being overly defensive, his face had faint shades of red. To Sphintus these signs were more vivid and obvious to notice than sunlight in the mids of August. He felt overwhelmed and his face beamed with happiness. "But I never said who're you jealous from! You automatically thought of Titus" Sphintus couldn't contain his laughter.

Kassim didn't like the sudden turn of events, even though it seems it's for the best looking at how Sphintus's facial expression were then and now. He was NOT jealous! Definitely! He wouldn't be, especially from that...thing! Kassim especially did not like the faces Sphintus is making "Quite laughing damn it! He is the only person I know that you've been with, so mentioning him is only logical!"

Sphintus found it hard to resist teasing Kassim, because he knew that tone exactly. He's in denial, to Sphintus, it's easy to tell when Kassim is in denial. "Yes you are! Now that I think about it, you don't get that frustrated when Aladdin comes alone, or when my uncle and a few of his friends visit either, unless Titus is tagging along. You don't even mind it much when the Rens come along with Alibaba. It's only when Titus is around, and he comes often every time there's a party or a reunion of some sort. That's why you left, eh? You green monster! You should've said something if you were jealous!" Sphintus was giggling unintentionally. He felt a warm sensation blooms inside of him. It is one of the rare occasions when he can feel the other's love and possessiveness of him.

Kassim felt his veins exploding and his temper level rising quickly. The taller male tried holding that in and ignore Sphintus, but to no avail "Don't flatter yourself dumbass! This all just your baseless speculations which holds NO truth in them at all! Don't know anyone who'd put with you anyway!" Kassim hated it when no one believes him or listens to what he says. Especially when he's telling the truth 100%!

However, Sphintus was having the time of his life getting to see Kassim's priceless reactions. It made him look extremely and irresistibly adorable. Sphintus went skipping to the kitchen counter that was behind the living room "So you don't mind it if I had a sleepover at his house this weekend?" Sphintus half turned smiling slyly.

Kassim shot Sphintus a death glare that sent him chills down his spin. _'If only looks could kill!'_ Sphintus cocked his butt towards Kassim and shook it a couple of times while giving him a teasing look "I'm just kidding~"

Kassim growled, his face turning slightly redder regardless of how much he's trying to prevent it from doing so. _'Why you!' _"Shut up!" Kassim yelled while throwing a cushion towards Sphintus.

Sphintus successfully avoided it and kept giggling. The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense to him. Just now he remembered how many times he saw Kassim in the same places as he is with Titus when they hang out and how Kassim claims they're all 'coincidences' Sphintus giggled to himself and thought _'Kassim is such a stalker!'_. But he won't bring that up now, as much as it's fun to tease Kassim, he wouldn't want him to throw a tantrum at him.

Kassim suspiciously looked at Sphintus's giggling face "Now what are you so happy about!?" Kassim had a strong feeling that Sphintus was thinking something silly about him, yet he doesn't know why he has this URGE to know what it is.

Sphintus opened the kitchen's faint lights then took out a couple of glasses from the drawer and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. Kassim is still waiting for his answer patiently. "What did you say? I didn't hear you" Sphintus asked bending over the counter, facing Kassim's direction. _'Lair!'_ Kassim thought as he huffed and turned away facing the TV. Sphintus chuckled as he poured the juice into the glasses and put the juice back in the fridge. Heading back to where Kassim was, Sphintus sat down beside Kassim while placing his glass on the table and handing Kassim his. Though, Kassim gave Sphintus a skeptical look and raised his eye brow. Apparently Kassim still wants to know what he was thinking about that made him laugh and giggle to himself like that.

"Alight, alright!" Sphintus closed his eyes, letting the memories of how Kassim is almost in every place Sphintus is when he's hanging out with Titus "I was thinking about my stalker" Sphintus opened his eyes he gazed at the cup of glass in his hands then shifted his gaze to Kassim's face and smiled. Kassim took the hint and felt slightly ashamed, he looked away while taking the juice and said "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't know what you're talking about. If you saw him again just ignore him, or better yet beat him to a pulp" Kassim finished half of his glass with one sip and set the glass back on the table.

Sphintus sipped from his glass, then looked at Kassim "But I never accused you of anything!" Sphintus chuckled. Kassim twitched his eye and wished he had stayed silent instead of opening his big mouth again, and so he didn't say anything back.

Sphintus held his glass, making circular motions with his index on the edge of the glass "So, I take it you didn't really go out drinking?" Sphintus didn't look at Kassim this time. Even if the odds were in favor of him not going, he needs to hear it directly. He can speculate and assume based on what they were just talking about, but this topic is not something he wants to close based on assumptions, he knows that next time something happens his mind won't leave him at peace, unless everything is cleared up at the moment.

Silence was what he got, but he felt the other's glare piercing through his soul. So he took a chance and looked back at Kassim, he couldn't really read the expression on the other's face, it's something he has never seen before. "Ask me that question one more time, and I'll dip your head in the toilet." Kassim said firmly without giving the other a chance of saying anything back.

Sphintus took that as a 'No' he felt relieved as if a weight was taken off of his chest, and let himself loose a little. Sphintus was caught off guard when Kassim cupped his cheek, leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The Heliohaptian's heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks heat up. Before Sphintus could kiss him back, Kassim brushed his thumb against Sphintus's cheek then pulled away slowly and turned the other way to avoid any eye contact. Sphintus felt his heart beats are increasing by the minute, and he couldn't get his face to stop blushing. It's strange, how Kassim could sooth him with only a kiss, but then again, this wasn't just a normal kiss, Sphintus felt Kassim's genuine love and tenderness towards him. It almost feels as though it's Kassim's way of reassuring him that he won't hurt his feelings. Sphintus's eyes were twinkling with happiness. His face is still slightly red, Sphintus tried pushing back the smile, but it fought its way back on his face, he eventually gave in, closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

Hearing that question again really bothered Kassim _a lot_. _'Why's he always so insecure and assumes the worst!?'_ Kassim thought, was he really that bad of a person? Or is it just Sphintus's nature to be a suspicious worrisome and he didn't take a note of that till now? Either way, Kassim is determent to erase his overanxious, though; he'll make sure that the other wouldn't notice his attempts.

The older male was about to get up and go to bed when he felt Sphintus moving closer and sitting right beside him. Sphintus smiled as he grabbed Kassim's arm and warped it around his shoulders then leaned against his side, and gently warped his arms around him. "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Kassim asked with confusion and a slightly amused look on his face. Before he could say anything else, he felt the silver-haired male snuggle up to his chest and hug him tighter "Just for a little while, okay?" The Heliohaptian murmured with his eyes closed. For now, the taller male was too tired to argue or push him off, so let it slide this time, _just this once. _"I'm warning you though, don't try anything funny" Kassim muttered while leaning back against the sofa and resting his forearm on his forehead.

"Ehh? What are you talking about?" Sphintus whined puffing his cheeks and sounding as innocent and free of guilt as possible. _"Hardly anyone would believe that"_ Kassim thought, because Sphintus is the one who mostly makes the first move, and molest the older male just because. Kassim ignored the other's response. He didn't feel like arguing or even responding back.

It was a bit awkward, for Kassim at least. Sphintus looked very much comfortable where he is. So he reached his free hand to his pocket to get another cigar, just to distract himself from the current situation. Kassim felt something else inside, he tensed back up causing the other to loosen up his grip. "What is it?" Sphintus tilted his head slightly, wondering what caused Kassim to make a sudden move.

Kassim pulled out a phone strap that had the Ying and Yang symbol on it. "Where did you get that? I didn't know you like trivial things like phone straps, or even the Ying and Yang symbol" Sphintus said with a chuckle in his voice. Kassim looked at him while twirling the strap with his index "I don't." Kassim threw it towards Sphintus who barely caught in surprise "Take it" Kassim said while lighting a cigar he pulled.

"Y- You got this for me?" Sphintus asked tilting his head slightly. He wasn't sure if he heard it right, because Kassim hardly ever waste money to buy gifts. He's just not that kind of person. "Don't get your hopes too high! I picked it from the street" Kassim stated as he placed his elbow on the edge of the sofa and rested his chin on his hand. Sphintus didn't believe what Kassim said, he was admiring the strap, and it looked new. It was clean, there were no scratches, dirt or anything that proves what Kassim said. _"He was thinking about me" _that thought filled Sphintus's head with mushy thoughts. It was overwhelming, he felt his heart being squeezed.  
Sphintus had a feeling he couldn't put into words, none were enough to describe how happy he felt. Though, instead of teasing him about it, Sphintus smiled widely, and circled his arms around Kassim's neck "Thank you! I love it, and I'll put it on my cell now!" Sphintus kissed Kassim's cheek before he dashed upstairs leaving a very confused Kassim _"Should've gotten the snake"_ Kassim thought, he dot-like eyes were looking to the side as he rubbed his slightly redden cheek. Apparently, he failed at getting the snake plush yet again, and most probably kicked the Claw Machine senseless till it popped-out that phone strap.

Kassim stood still for a moment, put out his cigar then had a glass of water before heading to his room. Once he opened the door Kassim mentally smiled at how excited Sphintus was about his very modest present. He wasn't sure why such a gift would please him that much. It made his heart flutter regardless. Kassim took a note of Sphintus's sleepwear. The way his loose T-shirt exposing his shoulders, and how tight his boxers were, they hugged his ass just right, showing every curve, yet leaves some for the imagination. And with the way Sphintus's sitting, it was more obvious, Kassim felt something trigger inside of him.

Sphintus was crouching down beside the bed, strapping the gift to his phone. He was very proud with how it looked and too busy to notice that the door was opened and closed again. Kassim headed towards Sphintus quietly, then sat on his knees behind him and warped his hands around Sphintus's chest, he leaned in and brushed his lips against his neck, from down the base up to his sensitive skin behind his ear. Sphintus was caught off guard and paused what his hands were preoccupied with as he sucked in breath. Kassim brushed Sphintus's back with his thumbs, his indexes mimicking the same motion with his clothed nipples. Sphintus bit back a soft moan, his face was flushed bright red. Kassim aggressively assaulted the younger male's neck with his lips. Sphintus moaned softly, tilting his head to the side, giving Kassim more access to his neck. Kassim bit his neck and sucked hard on it, marking Sphintus as _his_ and no one else's. Sphintus cried out as he jerked his back against Kassim's chest, he put his hands on top of Kassim's and pressed them harder against his chest. Kassim's lips moved up to the shorter male's ears and whispered "You're turned on already? I haven't started yet" then licked and bit the shell of his ear, Kassim smirked, his hot breath sent chills down Sphintus's spin. The silver-haired blushed harder as he felt Kassim pressing his chest against the other's back "T-..That's not..true..." His voice is hardly audible due to his heavy breaths. Sphintus let out a soft moan when he felt hands sliding under his shirt and gently rubbing his sides up and down.

He turned around, cupped Kassim's cheeks and smashed their lips together. Kassim was a bit stunned by the sudden action, but kissed back regardless. He circled his hands around Sphintus's neck, brushing his thumbs against the younger's cheeks, and tangling his hair. Kassim deepening the kiss and jerked Sphintu's head backwords. Sphintus licked and bit Kassim's bottom lip. Kassim poked his tongue to get a better taste of Sphintus's lips then slid it his mouth. Sphintus tried fighting for dominance but to no avail, Kassim was much stronger and more skilled. Kassim explored every bit of Sphintus mouth with his tongue. The older male licked the younger's tongue and inner cheeks then swirled his tongue around the tanned boy's tongue. Sphintus feeling mushy and overwhelming pleasure grabbed Kassim's shoulders tightly for support.

The kiss was long, passionate and deep. Feeling the desire build up between them, and now both of them know they want each other, both getting turned on.

They slowly pulled away to breath, still holding each other closely. As soon as they did, Sphintus tried gaining control by pushing Kassim down, instead he was the one being flipped hard on the floor. Kassim sat atop of him smirking. He slid Sphintus's shirt upwards exposing his naked chest, Sphintus shivered at the cool breeze making contact with his bare skin. Kassim began rubbing Sphintus's sides gently, earning soft moans from the male below him. Kassim leaned down, his tongue mimicked circling motions on Sphintus's nipple then bit it, Sphintus whimpered as he arched his chest upwards.

Kassim smirked to himself, then placed his knee between Sphintus's legs and dangerously close to his crotch.

"S- stop teasing me already!" Sphintus barely managed to put up a coherent sentence. He was a mess and already as hard as a steel and the only thing he craves for at the moment is Kassim's cock stuffed inside of him.

Kassim's smirk grew wider once he heard what the teen below him has muttered. Leaning close to his ear, he whispered "Teasing? Then tell me, what do you want me to do?" then proceeded to lick and bite his ear-lobe. Sphintus shivered in delight, his cheeks grew a bright shade of red that spread across his face. Clinging to Kassim's loose shirt he said in a low desperate voice "You already know..just do it!" He managed to say the last part in a loud scream.

Kassim enjoys teasing the Heliohaptian far too much to end it soon, his blushy faces and facial expressions were a turn on for him. Kassim rubbed his thumb against Sphintus's nipple, causing him to moan softly. Sphintus grabbed a Kassim's shoulders for support. Kassim eyed Sphintus straight in the face "Sorry, I don't read minds, if you can't tell me, then I can't do it" Kassim said as he pinched his nipple. Sphintus bit his index to prevent himself from screaming aloud. Sphintus averted his eyes, avoiding contacts with the man atop of him and whispered in a shaky voice "P- put it in" Sphintus felt like dying, he never felt so embarrassed and ashamed in his life. Though, that wasn't enough for Kassim.

"Put what in what? You need to be more specific" Kassim said as he nudged Sphintus's hardened cock with his knee, which caught Sphintus off guard and caused him to scream in pleasure. "Hurry, I'm getting bored" Kassim leaned in and licked Sphintus's bottom lip enjoying the delicious taste of his soft lips. Kassim wasn't bored, he just couldn't wait to get inside the silver-haired boy, but he won't make it that easy for him. He wants to know how far he can get.

Sphintus felt his body getting hotter and hotter, he felt as though he couldn't take it anymore, so he put his palms in front of his face. He repeatedly thought of what he should say, and when it came to him, he covered his face with his palms and said in a quiet voice "I….I want to feel you inside of me..I.." Sphintus bit his bottom lip slightly, but then proceeded "I want your cock to be buried deep inside of me! Damn just do it!" Sphintus couldn't hold it anymore, he felt tears from embarrassment slowly forming in his eyes. Kassim was dumbfounded, he didn't actually expect him to say anything of that sort, his intention was to tease him and see how long he'll last. What Sphintus said made faint shades of red appear on Kassim's cheeks, as he was overwhelmed by the pure honesty of his lover. Kassim slowly removed Sphintus's hands from covering his face, and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, and flashed him a small smile.

Kassim slowly pulled down Sphintus's boxers, revealing his semi hard shaft. He spread his legs wide then inserted his index inside of him, which caused Sphintus to slightly tense up. Kassim made sure that Sphintus is accustomed to the situation, then started penetrating his hole using his index. Sphintus felt a little unease, hoping the feeling would fade away, though, he yelped once Kassim inserted a second finger inside of him. Tears rolled down his face when Kassim's fingers started a scissoring motion inside of him. He couldn't help tensing up and clenching his ass. "Relax, it'll only hurt if you tensed up" Kassim said as he wiped away Sphintus's tears.

Kassim added a third finger, and resumed stretching Sphintus till he felt that Sphintus was stretched enough to take in his cock, so he reached the bottom drawer next to the bed and got a condom for him to use. After adjusting it well, Kassim spread Sphintus's legs wider and arched them at the knee. He positioned himself where his tip is placed in front of Sphintus's entrance. Kassim took a hold of Sphintus's hips to have a better control and make it easier for them both. The older male slowly pressed his tip against his entrance and pushed in slowly. Sphintus moaned in both pain and pleasure, he couldn't breathe easily because he felt so full. Kassim slowly pushed in his cock full inside of Sphintus. The Heliohaptian grounded his teeth as he warped his legs around Kassim's waist and clenched on his hands. Kassim stopped for a moment so that Sphintus could adjust before he starts thrusting.

When Sphintus's breathing sound was back to normal, Kassim took a tight hold of his hips then started thrusting slowly, in and out. Sphintus was so tight around him it was hard for him to move "You're so damn tight..!" Kassim hissed. Sphintus was breathing heavily to lessen up the pain. When Kassim felt Sphintus gotten loose enough for him to move faster, he started thrusting faster, which made Sphintus's eyes grow wider and hitch his breath. Kassim humped him a little too rough, Sphintus yelped in pleasure more so than pain. Sphintus's moans echoed in Kassim's head, pushes him to thrust faster and make Sphintus scream louder. Kassim kept on thrusting faster and deeper inside of him. His thrusts turned harsher, faster and deeper till he hit Sphintus's sweet spot. Sphintus screamed atop of his lungs in pleasure, he wasn't in any shape to piece out any words or sentences to describe how pleasurable it is to have that spot hit repeatedly over and over again.

The reactions and love faces Kassim got from Sphintus were arousing, enough to make him thrust faster and deeper, focusing on that very spot. Soon enough, Sphintus shot his seeds on their chests and stomachs, panting hard, Sphintus was regaining control over his breathe. Kassim followed him after a few thrusts, he slowly pulled away, they both were exhausted and nearly out.

Though, knowing Kassim there'd be no sleep or rest until they clean up themselves and the mess they made.

Arguably, this is one of the best nights they had in a while.

A/N: This is the first time I ever wrote a smut and Idk, I feel like I screwed up big time OTL I think I just got lazy at the end ._. I might edit it later.


End file.
